Welcome To My Life
by stanleywalkersbitch
Summary: Karen based fic. Inspiration for this story was one single quote from series 2 ...call me when one of them gives birth at the prom! so now you know! please read and review or i'll think noone is reading and wont bother writing any more! hahaha evil laugh
1. Talking to the stepkid

Chapter one:

"But Stan!" whined Karen "Why do I have to talk to her? I mean she's your bloody daughter!"

"I told you – I've got to go to a business meeting. Listen, she came home in tears and wouldn't talk to Rosario; so I think its women stuff. Now get up there and talk to her!"

"Geeze Louise keep your underwear on!" replied Karen as Stan walked out of the door to get ready for his meeting.

Slowly, she staggered up the stairs and found the entrance to Olivia's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" came a voice from behind the door

"It's your loving step mom!" screeched Karen

"Oh joy!" Olivia said sarcastically as Karen entered her room.

"Did Dad get you to come up here? Who am I kidding! You wouldn't even acknowledge my existence if it weren't for Dad!"

"Yes I came up here because of your father!" barked a rather pissed off Karen "He said that you came home upset and I'm supposed to check up on you."

"I'm fine and it's nothing I can't handle; I think." Olivia added

"Guy trouble?" questioned Karen

"What's it to you?"

"Ok! Ok! Pardon me for asking." Karen said, and then she turned on her heel to leave.

"It is, if you must know." Olivia quickly said

"Great, well as long as you can handle it. I'm glad we cleared that one up."

Karen left the room and shut the door.

"ROSIE! Get me another martini on the rocks!"

Karen went back down stairs to try and catch Stan before he left for his meeting.

"Stan before you go I talked to your kid – she told me it was guy trouble. Does that make you feel any better?" Karen asked mockingly

"NO!" replied Stan in a piss "Now if you don't mind I'm late already. See you in a couple of hours."

"Is that it? I don't even get a thank you for helping out with your kids!" complained Karen

"You married me, their half yours, deal with it!" proclaimed Stan. He then turned towards the door, slammed it and left the building.


	2. Secret Revealed

Chapter 2:

Grace Adler Designs: Karen's at her desk shouting at Rosario down the phone, while Grace is trying to get inspiration for a client.

"Yes Rosie, I know that but it doesn't give you the right to go raiding through my stuff. I know that's what I pay you for, and you should be damn grateful to me for picking you out of poverty and putting you into my house. Fine then Stan's house, but we're married – what's his is mine. Suck on that! – She hung up, the nerve."

"Karen I have a huge client coming in at 2oClock and I need these done so I'm sorry to do this but get out. I have got a lot of work to do so leave me alone." Grace demanded while pulling pencils out of her hair.

"Whatever you say boss!" Karen replied

Karen got in her limo and headed home. She needed to check on Rosario and she needed to get changed – she had been wearing the same outfit for almost 4 hours now!

She went into the Manns quietly so she could change her outfit before spying on Rosario. Secretly she crept up the stairs, loving her evilness more and more with every step she climbed. She passed Olivia's room – it was slightly open and she could hear voices. She stood outside listening and wondering why she was at home at this time of day!

"What am I going to do?" Olivia asked

"Have you told the guy responsible?" questioned another voice

"No, I'm too scared, and I can't talk to anyone else. I mean my dad would go mental, and my mom wouldn't understand me."

"What about your step-mom?" Karen was intrigued

"She doesn't even understand English let alone me."

'That cow!' thought Karen as she stormed in the room.

"Yeah well I understood that very well didn't I! Wanna tell me what's going on and why you're not at school?" Karen ordered. Olivia was sat on her bed with her mate Armonaika next to her. Armonaika was Olivia's friend who came from Finland. Olivia's hair was flat and covered her face while Armonaika's was curly and bouncy. They were in their school uniform and Karen could tell Olivia had been crying.

"Get out of my room, your not allowed in here!" Olivia demanded

"I'll go wherever I want Missy." Karen replied "So why are we skiving school? Girls' day out? Pervy teacher? Or just bored?"

"None of your business."

"Ok, but it is Stan's business so shall I phone him from here or…?"

"No! don't tell him, he'll kill me."

"Well tell me why you're here and I may just keep my mouth shut."

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"We didn't do our homework ok!"

'YEAH RIGHT!' Karen thought to herself but she was too drunk to care or voice her opinion

"Ok honey, just get bargain basement here," referring to Armonaika "out of the house before I tell Stan you weren't at school." Karen demanded

"Ok, ok Cruella. Calm down or you might throw up an emotion!" Olivia said sarcastically as she and Armonaika left her room.

Karen headed towards the door following them slowly; she then turned around swiftly and snooped around her room.

"Why is there nothing interesting in this child's room? I mean what's the point in having children if you can't bribe them to do a simple task? What is the world coming to?"

Just when she had given up all hope of finding something interesting, she noticed a piece of plastic lying near the wall. It was obvious that it had been thrown with effort at the wall from the mark in the paintwork. Quietly and slowly Karen went over to the wall and picked up the plastic.

"A pregnancy test?" Karen said aloud

"I should have known not to leave my room with you still in it!" Olivia said standing in the doorway

"What are you doing with a pregnancy test?" Karen asked

"And I wonder why my Dad married you. To find out if I'm pregnant you stupid bitch." Olivia shook her head with disappointment

"Hey hey hey! Don't talk to me like that! You should be on the floor begging me not to tell your father not insulting me!"

"Fine go ahead, tell Dad. He'd only find some way of blaming you; I mean you are the 'mother' in my life and should teach me about these things."

"Damn, why did I get that restraining order against your mother!"

"So I would keep quiet if I were you."

"Honey what's this? What's going on? What are you doing? You're not in some Hollywood movie making up the terms I go by. And just for your information, I'm only keeping my mouth shut to keep my shoe allowance!"

Karen threw the test back at Olivia and turned on her heel and left the room. Leaving Olivia looking at the test and wondering how she was going to deal with its result.


	3. Happy family?

Chapter 3:

It was strange, Karen thought, that even though her and Olivia hated each other they had bonded over this secret. Karen understood why Olivia didn't want to tell Stan, he's very protective over things like this and would get violent if told the wrong way. He wouldn't like the idea of his own daughter having sex, let alone getting pregnant.

Olivia kept suffering from morning sickness, but thankfully Karen distracted Stan at these times when she ran to her bathroom. Karen constantly urged Olivia to tell Stan that she was pregnant because the longer they leave it the angrier he'd be.

"But I don't know if I'm even keeping it." Olivia always replied when Karen asked that question.

"Have you told the father yet honey?" Karen asked

"Yeah, but he says he needs time to work out what's the right thing to do." Olivia said sadly, Karen knew that she needed someone 'And it's not going to be me,' Karen said to herself 'I don't do emotions remember?'

"So are you just going wait until this guy says what he wants?" Karen asked in disbelief

"Suppose so."

* * *

"Great news!" Olivia said "We're gonna be a family." 

A month later this guy decided to let Olivia know that he wanted to make a go of things; with Olivia, their baby, their family. Olivia came bouncing up to Karen with the good news.

"That's good, but you do realise that you have no excuse not to tell your father." Karen pointed out

"Alright, back off will you. Can't I enjoy this happy moment without you raining on my parade?" Olivia snapped

"Geeze honey, I don't know why I even bother. I kept your secret away from Stan and you throw it back in my face. Thanks a lot Missy. Ahh listen to me; I'm sounding like a mother!"

**Thank you's:**

**thanx to Just Jena, Sundown and Just a Writer for your encouraging reviews! **

**Sorry it's a short chapter, duno why it is though. I'm doing my GCSE's at the moment which is why i haven't updated, but watch this space for chapter updates!**


	4. Secret Is Out

Chapter 4:

A couple of months later

Stan was sitting in his favourite chair in the living room; totally absorbed into what he was watching on the T.V screen. Karen walked in (after another argument with Olivia and telling her where to stick it) and saw Stan squeezed into his favourite chair. 'How he gets in and out that thing is a miracle, it's like bloody Mary Poppins' bag.' Karen thought secretly to herself.

"Hey honey!" Karen said to Stan, which was replied with a simple grunt

"Stan, can I have a hug?" Karen asked in a moment of weakness "I've had a hard day."

Stan tore is eyes away from the T.V and looked at Karen in disbelief.

"A hard day?" Stan asked "A hard day?" he repeated "You don't even know the meaning of the word! You go to that little shop and read magazines all day for Christ's sake! I have to work every single day with the thought 'If I loose this money what would I do?' Karen we need money, which I don't think you realise, try making practical decisions with that on your mind. So in comparison, you've had a day off not a hard one."

"Oh God, if your in one of those moods I'm having a drink." Karen replies and walks over to the minibar

"Do you have to drink me dry? You go through so many bottles per week a liquor store would be cheaper to run. You're like a walking bottle of booze you are!" Stan spat

"Oh go screw yourself Stanley!" Karen said then downed a vodka shot. As it was burning down her throat Stan sat up and stormed out of the room leaving Karen to enjoy the burning sensation only booze could bring.

Stan went upstairs to say goodnight to Olivia as he hadn't seen her all day. He knocked on the door – no reply. Went in anyway to check everything was alright.

Olivia hadn't heard a knock on the door and was surprised when she saw the door open and Stan look round the corner. However, before she could cover it up Stan caught sight of Olivia's enlarged stomach.

"Dad…I…I" Olivia stuttered with nerves

"What's going on?" Stan questioned loudly

"I was going to, um, tell you."

"When exactly? When you were nine months pregnant and needed to go to the hospital or when you needed a bloody babysitter!"

"Dad, please stop shouting." Olivia begged

"No I will not! I want to know why I wasn't told before, or even straight away." He barked

"I didn't know what was going to happen," Olivia sobbed "whether I was going to get rid of it or not."

"So you're keeping it?" Stan said still in a loud voice

"Well yes, it's too late for an abortion anyway. And the father wants us to be a family."

"Oh! The FATHER!" the noise level was increasing

"Daddy please calm down. I was going to tell you but I knew you were going to act like this."

"How else was I going to act when my only daughter is pregnant for God's sake?"

"Yes I know, but if I had told you earlier you would have made me kill it and that's not what I want. I'm going to be a mum and I'm happy about it! I'm glad I didn't listen to Karen and tell you because you would have made me have an abortion wouldn't you?" Olivia blubbered

Instead of a loud reply, Stan just stood there on the spot, thinking. His eyes rolling around in head in desperate confusion.

"Karen knows!" Stan screamed, his pulse was racing "That bitch! She knew and didn't tell me!" Stan stormed out of the room.

"Dad, she found out! I made her promise not to tell you!" Olivia screamed as Stan walked out of the room and out of sight.


	5. Stan's Reaction

Chapter 5:

Recap

"Karen knows!" Stan screamed, his pulse was racing "That bitch! She knew and didn't tell me!" Stan stormed out of the room.

"Dad, she found out! I made her promise not to tell you!" Olivia screamed as Stan walked out of the room and out of sight.

He stomped down the stairs and returned to the living room, it was Karen-free and empty. "How could she not bloody tell me? I'm Olivia's dad-I deserve to know. How did she not think how important it is for me to know? And what gave her the right to deceive me like that?" Stan said to himself as he poured and drank a double whiskey from the mini-bar in the corner. "My daughter is pregnant for God's sake! She's going to be a fucking mother! I should have been told! I could have prevented this from happening! Prevented the humiliation of a teenage pregnancy in the Walker family! How am I going to go to work with everyone knowing this!" He poured and drank another double whiskey and went in search of Karen.

He found her in her closet; lying drunk on the chez-lounge with a martini in one hand. She had her eyes closed as Stan crept up towards her. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep (or passed out) – the calmness; the normality; and her shear beauty struck him as he looked at her as it always did. Her eyes flickered open as she sensed someone looking at her.

"Oh Stan-it's you. You scared the crap out of me." Karen joked as she leaned over to have a sip at the last mouthful of martini.

"Why Karen?" Stan asked "Why didn't you tell me about Olivia?"

"Oh my God! She told you?" said Karen surprised

"No I found out; I saw the evidence:- Her stomach" Stan added loudly after seeing Karen's confused face

"I swear Stan; she made me keep it quiet" Karen proclaimed whilst sitting up "I kept pushing her to tell you but she wouldn't. She made me promise! I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay honey – I understand that you couldn't break a promise." Stan said calmly as he approached where Karen was sitting

"You do?" Karen asked

"Yeah of course I do. At least I know now." Stan smiled

"I'm so happy to hear that Stan. I was so worried about your reaction; whether you demand she get rid of it; get angry or even violent. I'm so grateful Stanley that you understand I couldn't break a promise." Karen said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Then out of no-where a fat; chubby hand comes swooping in and smacks Karen's face knocking her backwards. The hit twists her round and pushes her off of the bed; causing Karen to hit her head on the corner of the table that was next to the Chez-lounge. The pain now transfers from the side of her face to the top right of her head. She sits there on her hands and knees on the floor next to the chez-lounge in shock of what just happened.

"WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME?" Stan screamed while Karen faced the floor. She refused to move out of shock and just sat there staring blankly at the carpet; while Stan stared blankly at her.

After seconds of silence and staring Karen notices a drop of blood on the carpet; and sees another one joining it a few seconds later. Slowly and still on her hands and knees she turns her head to face her husband – blood trickling down the side of her face.

"Look what you've down!" Karen shouted "Look at it! No wonder Olivia didn't want to tell you, especially if you react like this; with violence! Your own bloody kids are scared of you!"

"Now you listen here woman!" Stan demanded

"NO! You listen here!" Karen slowly stood up "It's not my problem your own flesh and blood doesn't tell you anything, or that you're incapable to show them any affection and hire a maid to do it for you! This is why they'll be closer to our Spanish maid than they'll ever be to their own shitting father!" Karen screeched standing up tall next to Stan

Stan's blood was boiling and he raised his hand up in the air ready to smack that bitch into next week. Karen caught sight of his hand up there and started to speak before he could hit her again.

"You may have raised your fist to me before Stanley Walker, but so help me God if you hit me one more time I'll scream so loud all of our staff will be in here faster than you can say 'abuse'!"

Stan's hand, now shaking in the air, slowly drifted lower and lower, to Karen's relief. However, instead of hitting her, he grabbed her martini and threw the remains of the drink in her face, stinging the wound at the top of her head.

The instant pain caused Karen to scream and curl over, joining her head and hands to cover up the wound. Stan looked at her from heel to head and back down again in disgust and stormed out of the room. "Bitch!"


	6. So Similar So Far Apart

_heya people! sorry its been ages! and it will be till the next chapter, really busy with exams and stuff. this chpt is quite short and just explains some of the stuff i'm trying to show with this story. hope you all had a really gd xmas and new year! and remember to review! and write long reviews i wanna hear every detail of what you guys are thinking so i can improve on this shite i'm writing at the moment! i wanna no people are still interested in the story so if u dont review i may not continue! mahahaha! btw if ur interested in hearing about Olivia and Karen when she was the new woman on the scene (read below) read the story called 'The way they were' by _all4christ0398! _love yas honey! _

* * *

Chapter 6:

The air conditioning kept the penthouse much cooler that the excruciating temperature that was the outside world. The sun was high in the sky as the afternoon began and the spirits were happy. Summer was a brilliant time of year, there was just something that made you cheerful, happy and glad to be alive. The leaves on the trees in Central Park, the holiday clothes and ice-creams, the change in weather, all made a warm feeling in your stomach.

But she was alone in the penthouse, trying to ignore what was being said to her. She sat there in her chair pretending to listen whilst playing with her hair. It was down across the side of her face in embarrassment, hiding everything her face showed in emotions. She has to be strong, she had to ignore what Stan Walker said and just get on with life. It is her life and she could do what she wanted. If only she had the guts.

"Olivia! Stop playing with your hair and pay attention to the lesson!" yelled her tutor.

* * *

Later that day, she sat alone in her favourite chair like she did most evenings. She didn't like the company of anyone as things usually ended up with a screaming argument. Life was being hard on her for someone who had been so happy. 'Where did everything go wrong?' she asked herself.

The pregnancy situation had ruined their relationship and she was mourning for it. He wouldn't come near her or look at her anymore, but she was glad of this distance. She stayed in her room a lot of the time refusing to come out. Her allowance had been cut so there wasn't much to do if she did. She sat there playing with her like she had done earlier that day. It fell down across the side of her face so she could entwine her fingers in it to pass the time. A piece of hair accidentally flicked into her eye as her hair twisted round her finger, so she tossed her hair away from her face. Underneath her hair was a scab the size of a 10p/quartare dollar coin at the top right of her head.

* * *

They were so alike, Olivia and Karen, yet so apart. A constant feeling of distance between them and the world was eating away at themselves yet they could help one another.

Stan was so ashamed of Olivia, she could see it in his eyes that night, and every night since. Olivia needed support, someone to comfort her and tell her everything is going to be alright, she is still only a child. Karen knew this and had a sort of need to help her, but she knew she couldn't. They had never been close, after all, she was the new woman on the scene when she was younger. They never developed a bond, a mother-daughter bond, a bond both Karen and Olivia needed right now.

Ever since Karen found out about the baby she has had a maternal drive towards Olivia and the need to help her. This was why she never went running to Stan, plus she knew how he would react and was not going to be the one to tell him! The phrase 'shooting the messenger' comes to mind.

* * *

Olivia couldn't turn to her mum, she was a wreck. Ever since Stan & Cathy divorced Olivia and Mason were told they had to spend exactly half of the year with one parent and the other half with the other parent. Cathy loved looking after the children but had never been one of those mums you could really talk to about anything. Also, for the other half of the year (when Olivia and Mason weren't there) she would go out and find any guy to shag, just to make her feel young, beautiful and sexy.

So when Olivia became pregnant, a huge big deal, you cant just pop it into the conversation, especially with an insecure wreck of a mum. Olivia told her before Stan found out, Cathy got some sort of kick out of having this secret from Stan, which was not what Olivia wanted.


	7. Labour! I need a drink!

_Heya! sorry its been a while, but i've managed to write this much. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, i didn't think you liked it! i hope they keep coming! please review and write all ur thoughts down! love you all honeys! xxx_

* * *

Chapter 7:

Karen was alone in the house (apart from 30 staff), she was glad of these times, any time without Stanley was appricated. Ever since that time he hit her into the table he had been different, well they both were. Even though Stan had hit Karen before that, there was something about that night that almost shocked him. She didn't think he realised his strength, even though he is a big man.

Karen sat in the Games room with a martini in her hand, she liked to sit here when the family was out, it became a regular thing. She didn't know what made her stay in there, she just felt comforted.

Her head twitched towards the door as she heard a smash from one of the kids rooms.

"If that's Rosario trying to steal something again then I'm going to get her on the first plane back to Treasure Island." Karen screetched whilst making her way to where the noise came from.

As she walked past Olivias room she saw a smashed lamp in the room near the doorway. Her eyes travelled up from the floor to the tall chest of drawers where she knew the lamp had once stood. Attached to the metre-high chest of drawers was a heavily pregnant Olivia, her knuckles white from squeezing, her body swaying forward and back and she was biting her lip hard.

"Oh my god." Karen said staring.

* * *

"Olivia, we need to get you to the hospital." stated Karen

"No it ok," Olivia said in between controlled breaths "I'll be fine in a minute." Olivia continued to sway.

"Seriously, if you're in labour you need to be in a hospital!"

There was about 30seconds of silence as Karen just watched Olivia sway and bit her lip as she tried to get through the obvious pain she was in. Then she stopped and she looked up.

"See I told you I'd be fine after a minute." Olivia tried desparately to reassure Karen.

"Olivia, we need to get you to the hospital." Karen repeated. She tried to direct Olivia out of the room.

"Get off me!" Olivia shouted and shrugged Karens hand off her shoulder. Olivia stormed out of the room and headed downstairs with Karen close on her tail.

"Olivia you've got no idea what you're up against." Karen attempted to warn Olivia

"Thanks for your consern but I'm fine-ahhhhh!" Olivias knees weakened in pain and she grabbed the rail next to her for support and to stop herself from falling down the stairs. Karen ran down the next few steps to catch up with Olivia, she supported her and sat her down on a step.

"ROSARIO!" Karen screamed "ROSARIO!"

Rosie came frumpily into sight at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and saw Olivia in pain, holding tighting onto the rail and her stomach and Karen sitting next to her rubbing her back. A rare sight.

"Oh thank God Rosie you're here, we need a couple of martini's and an ambulance here pronto! If I'm with a woman in labour I need to be pissed."

Rosie ran off out of sight to carry out the instructions set by Miss Karen.

"Ah! Oh! Karen this hurts!" Olivia complained, accepting the fact she's in labour.

"I know this is hard honey but you've got to ride it out, breathe hon." Karen demonstreted how to breathe

"Ah!" Olivia screamed "How could you possibly know how OH! hard this is for me!"

"Well honey, um...I can only imagine I suppose."

"You've never had children! You couldn't imagine! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"How do you know?" Karen said taking her arm off Olivias back "How do you know what has happened in my past? I'll have you know-"

"MISS KAREN! Your drinks!" Rosie interrupted with a glass in each hand.

"Thank goodness! This should shut me up!" Karen said before downing both drinks.

* * *

The paramedics arrived about 10 minutes, 6 contractions, 4 martinis and a slap later (Rosie panicked and got slapped by Karen). They all got the hospital safely and by the time they got there, Olivia was fully dilated, shit scared and ready to give birth. It turned out that Olivia had been having contractions since early morning, about 4am, so it was lucky Karen found her, or Olivia would be totally alone.

"Karen don't make me! Can't you do it for me!" Olivia begged as she was being taken round to the delivery room

"Listen kid, you have to do this, just think how much you want this little baby, thats been growing inside of you for months, don't you wanna meet them!" Karen softly replied

* * *

_I am sorry for my poor writing of sounds,I could not find any better way of writing down in words the kind of sounds a woman in labour makes, and if you haven't guessed by now I am English which is why I spell 'labour' with a 'u' and any other words Americans don't have the letter 'u' in. So i hope you like what i managed to write, and again sorry for my attempt at writing sounds! dont forget to press the little review button down in the corner here...yup left corner just under this writing...over a bit...down a bit...there you are! so write any comments you feel about this story, i love hearing from you guys! xxx_


	8. Joshua! and there's a Matthew?

Chapter 8:

"I can't believe it Karen, I'm a mother!" Olivia said as she stared at her baby.

She and Karen sat alone in a private room in the hospital that had been set aside for Olivia, the fact that your Daddy was rich did have its benefits. Olivia had given birth only 20 minutes ago and her little bundle of joy weighed 6lb 3oz. She had a little boy, and his name was Joshua.

"Here Karen, hold him." Olivia said as she passed her baby carefully to Karen "Support the head!" she added.

Karen gave her a stern but joking look.

"Sorry, new mum and all." Olivia replied

Olivia watched Karen in amazement, she sat there staring deeply into his little blue eyes. She supported his head, carefully held every part of his body, began rocking backwards and forwards to calm him, was doing everything correctly, Olivia was watching a raw Karen. But what she couldn't see was Karen's heart breaking right in front of her.

Karen's focus on little Joshua was disappearing, her vision was blurring, what was happening? It got progressively worse until a single tear dropped from her eye and fell neatly onto Joshua's blue blanket that was wrapped around him. More followed and yet her vision still didn't clear up.

"What's wrong Karen? Why are you crying?" asked a worried Olivia

"It's just...I'm so happy for you. You have a little baby boy, and guy that loves you and great family. Everything has worked out for you" Karen muttered

"Awww really?"

Karen didn't reply but just quickly gave Joshua back and headed for the door.

"Karen tell me, please. I have known you long enough to know you wouldn't cry over someone else's happiness and success. You've been there for me, let me repay the favour."

Karen stopped her exit and continued facing the doorway. "I can't have children." she blurted out

"What?" Olivia thought she had misheard what Karen had said.

Karen turned to face Olivia, "I can't have children." she repeated

"But...why?" questioned Olivia

"Does it matter why? The point is that you've got what I've always wanted and can never have."

"Yes it does matter, surely there's something they can do to fix it. Dad's got loads of money, he can pay for whatever treatment is necessary." Olivia was convinced there was more money could do.

"Don't you think I've already tried all that? Asked every possible questions there is to ask? There is nothing they can do honey, it's simple, I can't have anymore children." Karen couldn't look at the baby in Olivia's arms, it broke her everytime she saw him.

"Hang on, you've had a baby before?" Olivia was shocked

"Forget it!"

"Karen!"

"That's why I can't have kids ok? Because there were complications before." Karen confessed

"What happened?" Olivia quietly asked

"I'm not sure, everything was going fine, was safely in hospital, but then ... I remember the faces. Something went wrong during labour when I was pushing and the Dr's face changed, he was worried. It was too late I think, to deliver him by cesarean so they continued. Blood. There was blood. And lights, lights were going by, I was rushed into theatre, I was bleeding badly. I...don't remember anymore." Karen's eyes were glazed over as if she was watching a film in her head that no one else could see.

"What happened to the baby?" asked Olivia

"Oh, I gave him up. Matthew his name was, well the name I gave him anyway. They may have changed it. The Dr's had to remove my womb due to the excessive bleeding, I don't have periods honey because I don't have the right stuff anymore." How was Karen so calm about all this, Olivia wondered, this is so painful yet Karen seems calm and steady. Troubled but still calm.

"How long ago was this?" Olivia asked

"About 17 years ago,"

"Karen this may -" Olivia got cut off by Karen

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore honey ok? I'll go phone Stan and tell him he's a grandfather. Geeze louise that means I'm a step-granny! I'm too young to be a Granny!" Karen left through the door whilst speaking, leaving Olivia alone to look after this new life that she brought into the world.

**Thank you to...**

**Mars2192; Lindsey Grissom; moonshifter; all4christ0398; killerrack; genius of music; keisha4; pamena; sundown; carbybubbles; evelyn carnhan-o'connell; sunshine2005; lallypillz; justawriter; justjena**

**for all your reviews, i love you guys!**

**sorry for the wait of the update and i hope you have been reading my other stuff i've done in between. I got bored of this story and moved onto something else, then i realised i hadn't finished this and told you the end yet. so this is the next chpt, hope you liked, please review (in detail please) **

**love all you honey's out there!**

**p.s. sorry for my lack of hospital knowledge, I don't know any correct terminology! and my spelling may be rough too! sorry!**


End file.
